Wicked Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on another of my favorite musicals, Wicked... but except it's NaruSasu Style! Not in a yaoi way but in a friendly way. Please R&R.


Wicked (Naruto Style!) Chapter 1: No One Mourns The Wicked!

(NOTE: WHEN NARUTO IS TELLING THE STORY, HIS STORY WITH SASUKE ACTUALLY BEGINS TWO YEARS EARLIER WHEN THEY ARE THIRTEEN. BUT THE OPENING TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER SASUKE'S DEATH WHEN THEY ARE FIFTHTEEN.. SO I USED YOUNG NARUTO AND SASUKE FROM PART I FROM TWO YEARS BEFORE THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGAN. BUT WHEN IT'S TWO YEARS LATER, I USED PART II (SHIPPUDEN).  
ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)

Cast

Sasuke as Elphaba

Naruto as Glinda

Sakura as Fiyero

Kabuto as Madame Morrible

Orochimaru as The Wizard

Itachi as Nessarose

Hinata as Boq

Jiraiya as Dr. Dillamond

About two years have passed since Sasuke had been melted by a certain someone named Lee. After Sasuke's death, Naruto became "Naruto The Good". But wait... have you ever wondered what kind of conncetion went on between Naruto and Sasuke? Well this... is their story.

The city of Konohagakure was celebrating the death of Sasuke do to their detestation of him after he had been melted by Rock Lee.

CITIZENS OF KONOHA:

_Good news! He's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Konoha_

_Is Dead!_

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
_Look! It's Naruto!_

Naruto then stood on the rooftop where The Hokage Statues were.

NARUTO:

_Citizens of Konoha;_

_Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and - _

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
_No one mourns the Wicked_

ANOTHER PERSON:

_No one cries "They won't return!"_

ALL:

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

MAN:

_The good man scorns the Wicked!_

WOMEN:  
_Through their lives, our children learn_

ALL:

_Through their lives, our children learn_

NARUTO:  
_And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own_

ALL:_  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown_

"Naruto... is it true that you've known this man who was also known as The Wicked Witch Of The West?" asked a man.

"I... of course I did. In fact... he was a good friend. His name... was Sasuke Uchiha."

NARUTO:

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a father. He had a mother, as so many do:_

15 years ago...

FUGAKU:  
_How I hate to go and leave you lonely_

MIKOTO:  
_That's alright - it's only just one night_

FUGAKU:

_But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight_

NARUTO:

_And like every family - they had their secrets_

(NOTE: YES, THE LOVER IS MADARA UCHIHA. ALSO, PLEASE PRETEND THAT MADARA IS NOT ONLY IZUNA'S BROTHER, BUT FUGAKU'S BROTHER AS WELL. AND WHEN SASUKE IS BORN, HE IS IN SECOND STATE... INCLUDING WHEN HE WEARS THE HAT THAT NARUTO GAVE HIM, HE'S IN SECOND STATE. BUT WHEN HE DOESN'T WEAR HIS WITCH OUTFIT, HE'S NORMAL.)

MADARA:

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of gray elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down:_

NARUTO:  
_And of course, from the moment he was born, he was - well – different_

MIDWIFE:  
_It's coming_

FUGAKU:

_Now?_

MIDWIFE:  
_The baby's coming_

MIDWIFE AND FUGAKU:

_I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little - _

FUGAKU:

_Sweet Konoha!_

MIKOTO:  
_What is it? What's wrong?_

MIDWIFE:_  
How can it be?_

FUGAKU:  
_What does it mean?_

MIDWIFE:  
_It's atrocious_

FUGAKU:  
I_t's obscene!_

MIDWIFE AND FUGAKUl

_Like the inside of a fireplace_

_The baby is unnaturally_

ALL:  
_Grey!_

FUGAKU:

_Take it away: take it away!_

NARUTO:

_So you see - it couldn't have been easy!_

ALL:  
_No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone_

NARUTO:

_He died alone..._

ALL:  
_Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked_

NARUTO:  
_Good news!_

CROWD:

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

NARUTO:  
_Good news!_

ALL:  
_No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!_


End file.
